1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for and a method of supplying power to a set, such as, for example, a printer, a multi-function peripheral, a facsimile, or a copier, and more particularly, to an apparatus for and a method of supplying power so that power may be saved according to conditions of the set.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the prior art, an alternating current (AC) switch is used to completely cut off power, which a power supplying apparatus supplies to a set, or a software unit is used to save power supplied to the set.
If the AC switch completely cuts off the supply of power, the set completely stops all operations. If the set is a facsimile, the set cannot receive externally supplied data where the supply of power is completely cut off. If the set is an inkjet printer, a head may not be parked at a correct position if the AC switch suddenly cuts off the supply of power to the set before the head is parked. As a result, ink discharged from the head may coagulate. In other words, if the AC switch is suddenly turned off while the set is performing a normal operation, the operation will be incomplete and canceled.
The conventional power supplying apparatus should always supply the software unit with a predetermined current to save power that is supplied to the set where the AC switch is turned on. In other words, since a predetermined power should be supplied to the software unit for the minimum operation of the software unit, it is impossible to effectively save power that is supplied to the set.